Jewelry with different types of stone settings have been in existence for many millenniums. Stone settings have been popular in rings, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, brooches and generally all types of jewelry. In most cases, the stones are permanently mounted in the setting on the piece of jewelry and cannot be easily removed.
Known in the prior art are reversible stone settings. These settings do not permit the easy removal and replacement of a stone, however. Instead, they permit the setting to be pivoted or rotated, so that another surface of the stone is visible. This permits versatility in the jewelry in that it permits a two-colored stone to be selectively visible on either side, but these settings do not permit the easy substitution of one stone for another.
There is a need in the industry for a simple to use setting that will permit the simple removal and replacement of a jewelry stone. Such a device is not known to exist in the jewelry industry.